A variety of splints and medical casts are available for orthopedic purposes, to treat injuries and support and stabilize body portions. Current solutions include casts and splints made of plaster, fiberglass, and thermoplastic. Plaster and fiberglass solutions provide high quality fixation but require ample drying time (plaster may require over 48 hours to become weight bearing) and have a set working life and therefore require high skill to apply. Additionally, water baths and exposure to hazardous chemistry result in messy applications often requiring extra protection (ex. fiberglass must be applied with gloves). Thermoplastic casts and splints are becoming more popular for less severe fractures but are not as stiff as traditional options and still require water baths or ovens that add additional prep and procedure time. Additionally, in hospital fracture care treatments (splints and casts) rely on plaster of Paris (PoP), fiberglass, and thermoplastics, materials. While these products may achieve adequate fixation, significant time (both during and after the procedure) is wasted waiting for material to achieve its final hardened form (fiberglass may require +30 min and plaster may require +48 hours to become weight bearing). Importantly, fiberglass and plaster rely on water baths for activation. The need for water contributes to risk of infection, increases mess during application, produces difficult to handle waste, and results in extra cleanup time.